The Developmental Research Program is an integral part of the UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE and represents the best opportunity to explore new ideas as pilot projects, to develop new resources and apply new technologies to translational research, and to promote collaborations among scientists at UCSF and outside institutions. The Developmental Research Program of the UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE has worked extremely well over the initial 5 years of SPORE funding, and has allowed us to meet all the stated goals of the program. A number of new technologies have come directly from work funded by the program including new whole-genome approaches to find aberrantly methylated genes and novel fusion transcripts in gliomas (Developmental Projects 3 and 4). Projects funded by the Developmental Research Program have also led to new and productive collaborations between UCSF investigators and industry, between UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE program and other UCSF SPORE programs, and between UCSF Brain Tumor SPORE investigators and investigators at other institutions. Most concretely, work funded by the Developmental Research Program (Developmental Project 1) has been incorporated into an expanded Project 4 of the new application, while that funded in Developmental Projects 2 and 5 has evolved and merged into a new full project (Project 5 in the current proposal). Because the mechanism used in the Developmental Research Program to encourage, select, monitor, and promote projects has clearly been successful, we will continue to use, and if necessary evolve the process in the proposed funding period.